


白兔

by Heimatlos



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bunny Girl, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Roleplay
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heimatlos/pseuds/Heimatlos
Summary: 怎么可以日兔兔





	白兔

“等我一下。”英智说，然后从他身上跳下来，用不符合气氛的敏捷度退出了卧房，临了对他抛了个匆匆的，似乎可以叫做媚眼的wink——留下涉，坐在床上，呆望着在他身后关上的门……这可真是极限的AMAZING啊。

无怪他搞不清状况。这本该是个小别重逢的夜晚，涉带着一身赶路的风尘刚走进门，就如预想之中的被一个熊抱迎接了，皮箱掉在脚下，他双手把英智压在墙上，密不透风地亲吻，对方则早有准备一般轻柔又迫切地承接，一切按他们在聊天时勾画几百遍的流程进行。情绪正热，氛围正好，家里的床垫很软，晕黄黯淡的灯光恰到好处，他们两人都已经如胶似漆，箭在弦上。但君要臣不发，臣就只得不发，皇帝陛下让他等，那一定还有更大的惊喜在等他，英智从不让他失望。只是刚才开门的一阵冷风卷走了怀里的温度，他向后靠上垫子，听着远去的足音，仿佛床头灯也随之亮了亮，感觉还是有一些凄凉……和一丝委屈。

自从他和英智交往，受对方那充满激情的生活态度影响，耐性是越来越没有了。

所以尽管催促不解人情且招烦，在床上被干干晾了两刻钟后，涉还是忍不住，尽量优雅地提声问道：“怎么样？需要你的涉帮忙吗？”

没回音。

没那么优雅了：“英智？”

还是没有。

涉有点着慌，扣上衬衫，追出门去。好在及时听见一声开酒瓶的脆响，这让他稍微放下心来，一边快步走向楼下，一边披上外套：

“您在玩捉迷藏吗，任性的皇帝陛下？现在并不是考验日日树涉的时机吧？您可是让我好等啊，我不得不说，您太胆大……”

哦。

 

涉觉得他可能忘了怎么发音AMAZING。

映入他眼帘的，是翘着腿，侧身对他，坐在吧台边的英智。或者说，更准确点，首先是从高凳上垂下的，完全笼罩在深色阴影下的，一双绷直而修长的小腿。他忍不住在那逡巡了一会，而视线顺着往上，是由白色腰封勾勒的流线，以及大半裸露的脊背。浓稠的暖色光从头顶上淋下，绘出绸带光滑的轮廓，和皮草蓬松的边缘，像细致的裱花，把他装饰成一块诱人的焦糖栗子蛋糕，仿佛能闻见香气。

如果说这样的视觉冲击已经够惊喜了，就太对不起耸立在奶金色发丝间的两支招摇的兔耳了。

还有要命的兔子尾巴，看见那个露在椅背外面，毛绒绒的白色圆球，涉好像被烫了一下。

哎呀，这有些太超过了。

 

英智就在这时候回头了。涉不自然的停顿显然取悦了他，他端起酒杯，在甜蜜的暗光中，露出了好整以暇的无辜笑容。

“您就是这里的主人吗？”他技巧性地，用柔和的声音询问。

嗓子有点干了，但在表演中是常事，并不妨碍。涉鞠了一躬，用情地道：“您这样优美的造物驾临敝处，是我的无上光荣，兔国的皇帝陛下……”他接收到英智的眼神示意，故将称呼作了改动，“您从那高贵而纯洁的梦乡，屈尊降到这污浊的人间，实在令这良夜生辉。请问您有什么吩咐呢？我必将一效犬马。”

“我正在被某位猎人追杀。”英智稍低下头，玩弄着手中的酒杯，不知是酝酿情绪，还是被他奉承得脸红，“好心的魔术师啊，我此来是为了求个托身之处，要恳请您的荫蔽才是。对于我们这种怯弱的草食生物，您过分自谦，会让我不安的。”

原来如此。

涉向前了一步，摆开了全无防守、泰然自若的架势，同时明快地笑开了：

“那么，请允许我以地主之谊招待您，大言不惭地说要保护您了。我会为您竖起最牢固的堡垒，最坚硬的栅栏，如果哪个狂徒胆敢放言伤害您，我从此同他不共戴天，请您千万相信我。”

那白尾巴的兔轻巧地跳下来，落到了他身边。像一只胆小的、没有机心的小兽那样，他犹豫着去嗅闻涉身上的气味，闭着眼，将漂亮的小脸凑近涉，仿佛要检验他说话的真伪，但即将吻上时，又狡猾地闪开，垂下头去，欣喜地贴近他的肩膀。“我信任您。”他梦呓似的说，“您说的话能使婴儿露出最天然的笑，即使那耄耋老人也能感受到甜味，我当然会相信您了。”

涉不禁苦恼他甜美的恋人是从哪里学来这些手段的，或者他的超能力，曾窥探过他最隐私的性幻想？他闭眼时，涉瞥见英智眼角画着的晕红，那抹暗示性的颜色叫他心旌摇荡，然后倏忽而过，换绵软的白耳朵擦过他的脸颊，英智继续向下，玩耍似的轻轻扇动鼻翼，发出亲昵的吸气声，涉也受了蛊惑，深深呼吸对方身上的气味。难道是因为装扮，他闻起来和平时不同了，在清新的木调香味里，竟带有一些沁人心脾的毛皮的暖香——看上去无辜，又处处都在撩拨他，乃至于挑衅他。

涉当然——愉悦地照单全收。

于是，在谨慎的白兔完成检视退开之前，他发现自己的腰被捉住，因而流露出一丝困惑。“？”他茫然的眼神几可乱真，足以让圣徒自惭而恶人生愧，仅有满脑子污秽的魔术师不领其情，绅士地揽着他，却在他耳边说道：

“您知道这个国度怎么对待这种良善的小动物吗？他们把兔子吊起来，鞭打和调教他们，让他们变成顺从的玩具，不分昼夜，任意接受性交，直到灵巧的双腿无法奔跑，雪白的皮毛染满精液，那简直是恶魔的行径……我不是那样的，我只是希望索要一点小小的报酬，作为收容您的交换，毕竟您被猎人捕获，我也会感到不舍的。”

怀里的身躯一颤，涉轻声问：“……一切要看你能提供什么了。”

落难的白兔温顺地说：“任何您想要的，先生。”

 

“亲爱的，我更愿意你叫我主人。”

黑衣的魔术师坐在长凳上，看跪在他腿间的白兔拉开拉链，将他的性器从内裤里解放出来，那个蓄势待发的物件被他捧在手中，已经半勃，只需稍凉的手指抚弄几下，被手袖洁白的绒毛挑逗地摩擦，就诚实地高涨起来。涉握着他的下颌，眼神不动，仍旧用那种温柔又莫测的语气，不紧不慢地说：“舔吧。”

英智大约也兴奋起来，这下能更清晰地看见他眼皮上的薄红，然后他低下头，先轻轻吻了一下性器前端，然后张开嘴含进柱身，努力地侍奉它。这活计他本已经相当娴熟，此刻却装出懵懂的样子，顶着颤动的兔耳，辛勤劳作，好像要提醒涉，他是只受了生人哄骗的可怜小动物一样。这视角又可恨，又新鲜，既荒淫得赏心悦目，也不得不使他们二人之间，产生了一种微妙的较量。他的皇帝比起乖顺的兔，有时更像狡猾的猎人，以自己为诱饵，就等他这只误入歧途的猎鹰扑入彀中。涉当然明白，英智的用意是要解放他，也是要让他屈服于他，涉并不吝于对他屈膝，但太过轻易的缴械投降，反倒会叫贪食的皇帝不满意。

究竟是服务，还是考验呢？被高热的口腔包裹、吞吐，涉已经舒服到大腿紧绷，英智还不时缩紧双颊，像深吻一样喜爱地吸吮，一副要将他从灵魂深处榨干的模样。这时候还要继续保持理智和风度就是一种折磨了。

涉低吟着，将手指插入英智的头发，把他拉向自己，让阴茎进得更深。英智马上就失去了控制他的余裕，他的嘴完全被塞满，润泽的唾液从唇边溢出来，随着涉小幅度挺动臀部的动作，他开始发出急促的抽泣，用求恳的眼光望向涉。

涉仍旧牢牢地压着他。

“好孩子，再坚持一会儿……真好。”

那双雾蒙蒙的蓝眼睛里不堪忍受，逐渐蓄起泪水，像融化了接连滴下来的水晶，涉才松开了他，英智弹开去，立刻低头反呕了一阵，满脸潮红，大声气喘。

涉猩红怒涨的性器拍到他脸上，吐出一道精水，把他打得侧向一边。

他们两人同时都到极限了，也都心里清楚，再多一会，涉就要忍不住自己粗暴地冲刺着在他喉咙里释放，而英智，这漂亮又极端脆弱的白兔，绝不会避让，一定会因为窒息而倒下的吧。饶是涉对他的了解和掌控力有信心，也不免每次事后惊心动魄，在这拉锯战里，英智是总能一点点将他有效地推往边界——恋人为自己而努力奉献的模样是最好的催情剂，引诱他们既痛苦又甜蜜地在欲火的地狱里熬煎。深情滋味如刀头舐蜜，他确定他不是唯一想在高潮时杀死对方的那个，也不是唯一甘愿抛弃理性，溺死在对方身上的那个，殉情始终是浪漫主义剧本的好结局，但是，现在还不到时候。

“你不知道你有多美。”涉将他扶到自己腿上坐着，一边拭去他脸颊上滑下的泪和乱七八糟的精液与唾液，一边低声赞叹道。白兔无力地倚在他身上，其实刚才动作并不算大，他还是发丝散乱，兔耳歪在一边，身上的汗也湿了衣裳。

涉刮去了他脸上那些浊液，但掌心拂过英智鼻尖时，他竟然伸出舌头，像小兔子舔盐巴那样迅速舔了一口。

待呼吸稍许安定了，他又迫切地拿殷红的舌去找寻魔术师的双唇，同时将鼓胀的下身同涉的磨蹭在一起。涉向下摸去，一声小小的惊叹，手指接触到滑腻的丝袜质感，在那儿流连地抚弄了两把，然后毫不犹豫地撕开了，隔着天鹅绒织物揉捏他半遮半掩的腿根和屁股，与此同时，英智捏在他肩头的手紧了紧，稍抬起头，发出喟叹似的，模糊而甘美的喘息。

“魔术师先生……”

探进去一点，竟是什么都没穿，甚至隐有湿润之感，大胆地昭示着他还没吃饱的事实，涉眸色发深发暗，只觉得才释放过一些的器官又涌来一股热度，托着他臀后兔尾圆球的位置，一发力将他打横抱起。

招待这位天真又淫荡的来客，必须要拿出浑身解数了☆

事情到这一步，绝不会吸取教训的兔子重新反客为主，细细的双臂在他颈后交叉起来，就像完全不知道将要发生什么一样，慵懒又亲昵地在他披散肩头的发上一下下啄吻：

“您带我去哪儿？”

“我说了叫主人……不过没关系，到犒劳您的时间了。”

 

英智被抱了半圈，最终安放在窄而高的吧台上，双手堪堪撑住两边木质边缘，半眯着水汽氤氲的蓝眼睛，甚至还和衣冠整齐的魔术师调笑道：“感觉正被放在餐盘上，要被做成兔肉馅饼了呢。我好害怕，是不是被您骗了呀？”

涉像经验丰富的大厨一样端详他色相：“那您一定是与龙肝凤髓齐名的绝世美味吧。”一边解开他腰间的束带，一边凑过去轻咬他嶙峋的锁骨，“放心，我是绝对不舍得牛嚼的，只是稍微贪婪地品尝一下罢了。”

英智怕痒似的，仰头闪躲了一下，微笑：“恐怕我并不好吃呢。”

“太过紧致和苦涩的话，试着佐以甘醇的红酒怎样？”

魔术师笑着打一个响指，酒瓶就出现在他掌中，他煞有介事地晃动瓶中液体发出奇妙的水声，又倾斜瓶口，使绛红的涓滴落在英智深陷的颈窝里，他皮肤滑不趁手，那澄透的酒液就呈一线顺畅地流下，再分成许多小细线，被紧贴身体的柔软绒毛吸取，使那一块染成深色。“呀，浪费了。”涉说着，将裹着他的仅有的几片布料剥开，再顺着酒的流痕一路向下细吻。

所谓提味，增香，增色，这次他再往这具苍白的身体上倒酒，深红丰腴的液滴就滑过手术伤疤，攀过一棱棱肋骨，舔过肌肉淡色的沟纹，雪山融化的小溪趟过交错纷杂的峡谷一样，最后一线线都落入最底部的毛丛。

往那里是英智冷落了许久的性器，一经刺激，又要乖巧地挺立起来。

“冷。”涉还在自上而下吻他全身，英智不乐意地颤了颤，就想往涉怀里钻，涉却握着他的脚踝把他推高，让他架在自己肩上，然后俯下身去给他口交。“啊……”英智轻轻呻吟起来，腿夹紧了他的头，一挺腰，整个人像拉丝的姜糖，挂在他肩上一般，条件反射地叫了，“涉……”

“叫错了呢。”涉温存地吐出阴茎头部，向它呵气，“兔子先生需要一点惩罚吗？”

英智的确有点紧张，迷蒙地支起上身看着他，涉却在他湿漉漉的眼里看到一丝好奇，和全心全意的信任。暗中感叹他真愿意死在这个人身上——当然这事并不能让兔子先生知道——涉拿起酒瓶，含了一口酒，抵着舌尖向露出的穴口送去。触碰的瞬间，英智浑身一抖，清冷的液体一晃，又慷慨地浪费大半，一股顺着臀缝汇聚到腰窝下，只有一小半被送进肠道，不见得真能剩下多少酒精。

但英智脸上很快升上潮热的红晕，醉意蒸腾，手底下的皮肤发黏发烫，两条腿张开环绕他，脚后跟又难耐地磨蹭他背后。

他皮肤太薄，在新雪样的一层表皮下活泛的热意，把血管都熏成好看的粉红色。涉一边掰着他的髋骨，一边用舌尖往他的深处探，英智的呻吟中途就变成短促而慌张的呜咽，随着他的节奏，调子变低或变高，活像支凌乱的乐曲。涉时而用柔软又有韧性的舌去捣弄他的内壁，真的信守承诺在“品尝”他，时而模仿着性交的动作，敲击一样快速进进出出，不一会儿，只觉衣料摩擦的声音从窸窣到壮大，自己仿佛也要发了耳鸣，同时听见从他体内迸发出来的颤抖，还有溃不成声的泣音。

“不……不要了……涉……”

涉陡然撤出来，任那个水光充盈的穴口欲求不满地收缩着，低着嗓音问道：“应该叫我什么？”

“涉……我的涉……唔！”

涉用舌尖抵着他阴茎根部打旋，甚至还用牙缓慢地厮磨那儿褶皱的皮肤，英智骇然，尖锐地倒抽一口气，他哀鸣着，耸起膝盖，挥手抓住了涉的头发，五指一根根地痉挛：“不……求你、求你进来……涉……”

“哎呀，我改变主意了……”稍显冷酷的魔术师用气声说，“我真想……由内而外地吃掉你，你这可怜的、美味的小兔子呀。”

他特地强调了扮演的身份，同时也评估英智凄切的，饱受折磨的哼叫——对他这样的上位者来说，即使在情事当中，叫出“主人”这样羞耻的称呼或许太难了些，因此只一味地呼唤着涉，扭转腰肢，摆出明显的柔顺的讨饶架势。英智受不了快感，涉见不得他难受，一般不会欺负得太狠，并且他总是等不及要插入他了，不过今天有所不同，这次全由对方主动诱引，既然是皇帝陛下坏心的要求，涉偶尔也会顺势而为，负责任地执行到底。他把三根手指伸进洞口，灵活地交叉反剪，轮流戳刺前列腺，英智很快就在攻势下喑哑了嗓子，把腰向上弹去，他像落入玻璃瓶的小动物耗尽了耐心，开始绝望地乱踢乱蹬，涉都按不住，他霎时失去平衡，险些从吧台上摔落。

“啊！”

惊呼到一半转折成绵延的哭喊，涉接住他的身体，把他后背用力抵在桌角硬木的弧线上，慢条斯理地去解裤带。

金属的声响听在英智耳中，成了压死他理智的最后一根稻草。

“主人……求求你，给我、呜啊——”

涉将涨得发疼的阴茎塞进他的穴口，长驱直入，英智就失去了节制大叫出声。他丢脸地被操射了出来。

但这还只是一个开始。涉把英智翻转过来，让他虚弱的两腿踏在地上，刚发泄过的腰酸软得受不了一点力，刚想要下沉坍去又被涉扣住，动作熟稔得像舞台上接住五颜六色的抛球，又准又稳。涉又用力插入，狠狠在英智过于敏感的体内进出。英智只得将下巴枕在桌上，随着拍击晃动，泪水、汗水与唾液混乱地沿脸颊不断滑落下来，聚成晶亮的一小滩。

“难受……”英智可怜巴巴地哽咽着，身体和心理刚刚同时突破一个限度，恐怕的确不太好受，涉只抽插几十下，他就哭得抖如筛糠。涉哪里理会，握着他的屁股，把他拉离桌面，他立马向地面瘫倒，涉竟然跟随他压下去，就着这样的姿势继续操进他的收缩的甬道，把他整个人钉在桌脚。

头上的兔耳已经彻底歪到一旁，但还没掉落，丝袜成了几片破布，凄惨地挂在腰间和大腿上，英智浑身泛着酒后的粉色，加上又掐又咬的一道道猩红，酒水流过又干涸的痕迹，使他看上去就是一只发情期的白兔，又柔软，又甜腻。虽然口齿不清地呻吟着要死了、好痛，他却不自觉地将敏感点迎向涉的撞击，身前疲软的性器也有了抬头的迹象。涉知道他此刻仿佛被快感的皮绳吊在半空，痛苦和舒服都无法纾解，只能无意识地依赖自己，不由默默感叹，这真是太疯狂——也真是太可爱了。

他用自己的胸膛压近英智单薄的后背，凑在他耳边轻轻吹气，满意地看到英智挣扎着扭过头，露出浸饱泪水，红熟透亮的眼皮，一边恶劣地、诱惑性地问道：

“您就这么浪吗，兔子先生？你看你，和第一次见面的陌生人做，也能用后面达到高潮？”

“不，不是第一次、啊……涉……我是你的……”

英智声音破碎，讲不出完整的句子，涉却充分理解了他的意思，他被夹得脊髓发麻，头脑充血，一鼓作气地发狠，毫不怜悯地在那个销魂的洞穴里横冲直撞。这只贪得无厌的兔子下身翘得越高，肠道绞得越紧，涉咬着他的肩头他也不知道逃跑，只有痛苦夹杂欢愉的抽气声一声大过一声。

涉闷声颤抖着，将滚烫的精液注入英智体内。

两人分毫无间地重叠一起，地板仿佛是糖稀做的泥浆沼泽，一股强大的、不可抗的吸力拽着他们的四肢，一重重朝黑甜的漩涡陷落。

 

“如果你是真的兔子就好了。”

英智精疲力竭，但还尽力抬眼，投来迷糊的一瞥，而涉蓦地笑起来。

“皇帝陛下、想让你怀上我的小兔子啊……”在英智睡去前，他抵着他的额头喃喃说道。

 

-

 

“如果我是真的兔子，是什么意思？”英智状若无意地问，“上次已经是我豁出命来的服务啦，涉还没有满足吗？”

他说的是拒绝，然而语气间都是譬如“吊起来调教也无所谓”或者“我们建个刑房吧”之类的暗示，即使过去了两个星期，涉想起来还不免颤抖，因此决定静待他的下一步打算。

谁知英智安静地从他腿上翻过去，把奶金色的脑袋靠在他手边，只是换了个姿势继续翻书：

“如果能做涉的兔子，会很幸福吧，我有时也想缩小身体，进到涉的魔盒里看一看啊。”

——如果英智是兔子啊，他此刻就能顺手轻轻捋动兔耳，薄红而温暖的皮肤说不定还会在连接心脏的掌心轻颤起来。涉在心中叹口气，他想说，魔法其实不存在的，魔盒本来是纸糊的黑盒子，而表演的白兔，要在那黑洞洞的狭小空间里候场一个半小时或者更多，但他最后说出来的是：

“我也希望我真的有那种连通异世界的魔盒呢。那样的话，我就可以把您藏在里面。我真想把您藏在什么一个——所有人都不会找到的地方，连死神都不会找到的地方……”

 

涉忽然把书抽走，英智困惑地、宽容地向上看他。然后接下来所有话音，都淹没在一个深吻里。


End file.
